1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a biological information detector, a biological information measurement device, and the like.
2. Background Technology
A biological information measurement device is used for measuring, for example, human pulse count, oxygen concentration in the blood, body temperature, heart rate, or other biological information; an example of which biological information measurement device including a pulsometer for measuring pulse count. A pulsometer or other biological information measurement device also may be incorporated in, or combined with, a timepiece, portable telephone, pager, PC, or other electronic device. A biological information measurement device has a biological information detector for detecting biological information, and the biological information detector includes a light-emitting part for emitting light toward a detection site of a test subject (user), and a light-receiving part for receiving light including the biological information from the detection site.
Patent Citation 1 discloses a pulsometer (in the broad sense, a biological information measurement device). Each of a first light-receiving part and a second light-receiving part (e.g., photodiodes 32 and 33 in FIG. 4 of Patent Citation 1) of the pulse measurement device is used for detecting a noise component (e.g., electrical current ic in FIG. 5 of Patent Citation 1) originating in external light. In the pulse measurement device 1 of Patent Citation 1, the electrical current ic of the photodiode 32 and the electrical current of the photodiode 33 are cancelled out. In other words, in the pulse measurement device 1 of Patent Citation 1, the noise component originating in external light is removed, and the accuracy of detecting of biological information is improved.